The Unexpected Gift: The Journey Begins
by kagomexkurama
Summary: Kagome, her brother Souta and new friends they met along the way on their journey, they to get revenge on the same person for different reasons, and his name is Naraku. Little did they know is that Naraku is after Kagome, so Souta and his friends have to do everything in their power, to protect her. Will love blossom? Will she know that there is a traitor with them all along?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unexpected Gift: The Journey Begins**_

Chapter 1: Little Kagome and Souta's new life's begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

Little Kagome and Souta's new life begins

On a beautiful summer day children playing on the field, and the villagers working. The children from the village were happy, laughing and enjoying their day. Some were 8, 7 or 6 years old. The children were having fun with their friends. Some were full demons, half-demons, forbidden children, angels, dark angels and even humans. The villagers didn't care what they were, the only thing that mattered was that they treated each and every other equally, some other people didn't like people that are different from them, but the village that treated each other equally is called the Higurashi village. It's also run by Midoriko, the most powerful priestess and a ice-fire kitsune, and her husband Ken, the most powerful monk and a silver kistune. Everything was fine, until that night. One of the villagers saw a light heading towards their way and that same villager ran to every hut, told them to the women and children, the villager also told them that something coming. The villager hurried, but the women didn't want to leave the men and they wanted to fight along side them, so the women hurried and hid their children behind Midoriko's hut where another hut is and that also had a spell that hid their scent and aura. 


	2. Chapter 2

The villagers hurried to Midoriko, while she was just putting her kids to bed. Midoriko has raven black hair that goes down to her waist, violet eyes, ruby red lips, beautiful pale skin, wearing a white horio (do you think that's how you spell it) and a red hakama. She has a daughter and a son, her daughter has wavy raven black hair with blue tint in it that goes to her shoulders, she has gorgeous blue sapphire eyes, pale pink lips, beautiful pale skin as her mother and she's also wearing the same priestess clothes as her mother, her name is Kagome and she is 6 years old, two years younger than her brother. Her son is 8 years old, he has jet black hair same as his father, almost dark violet eyes, pale tan skin, he's wearing dark blue robes of a monk, his name is Souta.

There was a knock on the door, so Midoriko opened the door and there she found almost the whole village standing in front of her home, and standing with them was her husband Ken, he has jet black hair, sapphire eyes, tan skin, and still wearing his robes.

"Dori, we have a problem." Ken said in a serious voice.(My nickname for Midoriko. It's my story)

"What's the problem Ken?" Midoriko said worryingly. She was worried about her kids, the children and the villagers.

"Someone has spotted a light coming towards us and we might be in a battle, since I sensed an evil aura. I get the feeling we're going to be against this Demon that goes by th name Naraku. So pack the kids and your stuff your leaving with them and the rest of the women and the children." Ken said with a slight of worry for his mate and kits. But Midoriko wouldn't hear any of it because she would be a bad mate for leaving her mate side and not fighting along side him. So she would stay and fight by his side until death.

"No, I want to fight and be by your side." she said as if she was saying 'argue if dare'. Ken knew he cannot win this argument, he always knew his love always win the argument. So he sighed in defeat. Midoriko told her children what's happening, little Kagome was crying her heart out, said that she didn't want to leave, Midoriko told Souta to protect Kagome and to keep her safe, Souta promised his mother that he would protect his little sister with his life making his father very proud of him. So the children went to the hut behind theirs with the other children.

Souta POV

I woke this morning with Kagome by my side and tried to remember what happened, then I remembered I made a promise to mother and father. I walk outside, my eyes widen at the sight, it was like a battle field and I knew that no one survived this battle, and thought of mother and father dead. But I couldn't think this way and I had to be strong for my little sister, for Kagome.

'Don't worry mother, father I'll protect Kagome I promise. I love you mother, father. I love you so much.' I thought sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Saving the children from Ongokuki and a new member joining

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kagomexkurama: Well, this is going to be an interesting is it not, Kagome.

Kagome: Yes, really interesting indeed.

Kurama: kagomexkurama, who are the pairings going to be?

Kagomexkurama: I was thinking about pairing Kagome with you Kurama-

Inuyasha: WHAAT! WHY IS MY KAGOME WITH THAT- THAT- THAT FOX-BOY AND NOT ME! WELL?!

Kagomexkurama: Kagome, tell Inuyasha to stop yelling 'cause my ears are ringing and you know that I'm not the only one. Sesshy, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Shippo, Souta, Kuwabara, Miroku, Sango, me and even YOU are covering our ears, so DO SOMETHING!

Kagome: Alright "sighs" SIT!

"THUMP"

Kurama said in a smooth voice: Please review

'THUMP'

Kagomexkurama sweat dropping: Looks like your fan club found you Kurama, hehehe.

"talking"  
'thinking'

Telepathic

*Kagome*

Souta

^Tenshi^

[Kiba]

~Kurama~

%Youko%

&Hiei&

* * * * * *

10 Years Later

Souta and Kagome are heading in the next village, when they got there, they saw nothing but many dead bodies and blood splattered on the ground. Kagome gasped and let a single tear shed down her right cheek. They were standing a village that was slaughtered and by the looks of it, it happened not to long ago.

"This is awful, Souta. No one is supposed to die like this and I mean NO ONE!" Kagome said in anger and sadness.

"I know and by the looks of it …. It is the work of a demon. Please, tell me you sense a sacred jewel shard around here, Gome." Souta said

Kagome was looking around and sensed a demonic aura up ahead, she ran to where the aura is and Souta followed suit. When they got there, they gasped and got in a defense stand ready to battle the demon. What they saw was horror, they saw 6 children. They were frighten and they had dirt on their arms, legs and faces as well as bruises and cut. There was also a demon they knew very well, an Ongokuki, a demon that kidnaps and sells them to other demons for money. Souta and Kagome were very angry, really angry by the look in their eyes, they were filled with anger and worry for the children.

"Ongokuki, let the children go, Now! Or you'll regret it.

"And why would I do that. Like I would listen to a weakling human like you." Ongokuki said with a smug look on his face.

Ongokuki smirked and grabbed the boy by the collar of his kimono. Ongokuki gasped when a sacred arrow came in contact with his arm, he screamed in pain and was angry. With he ran towards Kagome, she gasped and shuts her eyes tightly, waiting for a hard push towards the tree and be in pain, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw her older brother in front of her with his staff on the demons head and the demon screamed in pain. Souta is a monk and Kagome is a priestess, they are done training their powers with their teachers and learned a lot about fighting demons, healing, putting up barriers, using ofudas, and learned how to use different kinds of weapons. Souta was fighting the demon and the demon disintegrated into ashes. The children cheered and were happy that someone saved them from the demon, but they were sad when they saw that their parents were dead.

Kagome's POV

Souta and I walked towards the children, held our hands out to them.  
"It's alright, we are here to take you to the next village where you can be safe. Come, don't be afraid we're not going to hurt you." I said in a soft voice. I saw them taking a few steps towards Souta and I, before running in our arms. The children told us that they had uncles, aunts or grandparents in the next village except for one boy, but the boy was no ordinary boy, he was a demon, a kitsune demon to exact, his name is Shippo. He said that his only family was his father and no one else. I was sadden by this and I so surprised when he asked me something that I never even thought he would ask me.

"Can I come with you and Souta, Miss Kagome. Please, I promise that I won't be a burden." He said desperately and he was so close to tears. My eyes soften and I had a small smile on my face.

"Of course, you can Shippo and no your not a burden to me or Souta. Right, Souta?" I said as I turned to face him. He looked at me with a small smile.

"Of course you can come along Shippo and Kagome is right, you aren't a burden to us. So yes Shippo you can come with us and besides," I saw him bent to whisper to Shippo's ear and with my good hearing, I heard what he said made me smile. "we kitsunes must stick together, ne." As he said that, I saw Shippo's eyes widen and had a big smile on his adorable face.

"Okay, everyone find things that are going to be in good use like clothes, blankets, food as well as water and put it in a bag to take them with you. When you're done meet me and Souta, when we're done making graves for your parents, pray for our respects and we can be on our way to the next village, okay." I said calmly and the children went to their things and I handed Souta a shovel, we began digging a graves for the children's parents and it's going to be a long day. I went to Shippo and asked him if there were any herbs so I can use them to heal their wounds, but it's going to take time for the three children to heal their broken arms or legs. Besides Souta and I are going to visit Keade so I can finish my miko in training, oh and before I forget, Souta and I have been training with our mother and father, Midoriko and Ken, in our dreams. Weird, I know, but it works and we were training with every weapon, our spiritual powers and demonic powers, they also taught us how to sense and conceal auras, hand-to-hand combat, every other fighting styles, how to make poison and how to heal and how to make weapons from demon bones.

They also gave us gifts like; pets/battle partner, Souta had a demon cat with black fur, red stripes on her legs, her two tails and a red star on her forehead. She also had these amazing silver eyes. Souta named her Tenshi, it means Angel. I also have a demon cat with silver fur, back stripes on her legs, he two tails and a black crescent moon on her forehead. He too, had these gorgeous sapphire eyes. I named him Kiba which means Fang. We loved our pets/battle partner, but that's not all we got, we also got bracelets with many different kinds of weapons on it, I got a powerful flute that makes peace everywhere where I play it and I have different tunes for different reasons, and Souta got father's powerful staff. Our training with our parents was done and said our good-byes to them. Oh, before I forget Souta and I are telepathic, we can also talk to Tenshi and Kiba. 'Now that I think about, where is Tenshi and Kiba. They must be hunting or something.' I thought. I was broken out of my thoughts when Shippo started talking.

"There are herbs where father and I used to live and we always collect the herbs for the villagers. I can show you where they are." he said with a sad smile.

"Thank you and please take me there so I dress your wounds, same goes with the others children." I said a understanding look on my face. We got the herbs, I started to dress his wounds and started to dress the other children's wounds. We laid out flowers on the graves, prayed for our respects and we set off to the next village.

We made to the village and were surprised when the village was a demon slayer village. A demon slayer walked up to us and welcomed us.

"Hello, my name is Jakotsu and welcome, how may I help you?" He said with a warm smile. He had short black hair held up in a pin, two blue indigo stripes under his eyes and stops right under his cheeks, red lips, and coal looking eyes. He is wearing a light purple kimono with four green markings like leaves and the piece on the left of his leg is pulled up, grayish-purplish scarf around his neck. With the look and the clothes, he could be mistaken for a beautiful women.

"Hello, my name is Kagome, I'm 16, and this is my older brother, Souta, he's 18." I said until I heard meow's on the ground and found that it was Tenshi and Kiba. I picked up Kiba while Tenshi hopped onto Souta's shoulder. "This is Kiba and the one my brother's shoulder is Tenshi." I said happily now that I have Kiba in my arms again and he began to nuzzle my cheek making me giggle.

[Kagome, did you find a place to stay for the night. You may not know this, but you and Souta need rest for traveling from afar from Keade's village, so please rest for the time being and we can leave tomorrow noon.] Kiba said to Kagome in telepathy along with an image of him with wide eyes.

'That's so kuwaii and I don't think would be able to resist' I thought

[Why thank you Kagome] he said with his eyes dancing in victory.

*Damn, I forgot you can hear my thoughts, Kiba. Oh, alright but one night alright and I bet Souta is having the same conversation with Tenshi right now* I said and sighed in defeat.

Souta's POV

^Souta, you and I both know that Kagome and yourself, especially Kiba even if he doesn't show it and I need rest, tomorrow noon we can leave along with the kit Shippo. Please agree to this, Souta^ Tenshi said pleadingly.

Alright Tenshi, we'll rest for the night, okay. I said defeated. Then I scowled when I heard Tenshi purring and smiled at her. I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Kagome started talking with Jakotsu.

"If you don't mind me asking that if we could spend the night here." Kagome said kindly.

"Yeah and um… we brought children from thrilling that were attacked by a demon not to long ago. We also have three children that have either a broken arm or leg. We were hoping if you could take them in and get them treated properly." I said in a tired voice and I finally noticed how tired I was.

"Oh, we have a doctor and healers here. Why don't you all follow me and we'll treat the wounds. This way." Jakotsu said with smile.

Hi! ^_^ The next chapter is called 'Meeting the members of the Band of Seven'. Yeah so there is only going four members because in the story Ginkotsu, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu are dead and that they died in battle against demons protecting the village. Also in this story they are the good guys. So Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu are the only ones remaining.

So you guys I want to know what pairing you want. Do any of want the walking Corpse- I mean Kikyo in this story and if so then Kikyo is paired with Naraku or do not want kikyo to be paired.

Hiei x Sango

Hiei x Botan

Miroku x Sango

Miroku x Botan

Rin x Sesshomaru

Rin x Kohaku

Rin x Souta

Sesshomaru x Kagura

Sesshomaru x Ayame

Kouga x Ayame

Kouga x Kagura

Kawabara x Yukina

Yukina x Souta

Yukina x Kohaku

Kawabara x OC

Kawabata x No one

Inuyash x OC

Inuyash x No one

Permanent Pairing

Kurama x Kagome

Yusuke x Keiko

Kagomexkurama: So is anybody happy with the arrangements.

Sango: Why is Miroku paired up with me?!

Miroku: You wound me, my dear Sango.

'Rub Rub'

'SMACK'

Sango: HENTAI! MONK! Touch me again and I'll use Hiei's sword to slice those hands of yours.

Miroku backing away: Now Sango, don't be rash heh heh heh.

Kagomexkurama shaking head: Will Miroku ever learn?

'Everyone shook their heads'

Miroku sweat dropping: Give me a break.

Fan girls: Shuuichi! Where are you?! We know you're here.

'Everybody sweat dropping'

Kurama: How did they find me? I don't get it.

Kagomexkurama: Don't worry Kurama, I'll handle it. SECURITY!

Fan girls: AHHHHH!

Kurama: Thank you kagomexkurama.

Kagomexkurama holding big bowl of ice cream: No problem and Hiei would You do the honors. Please and I'll give you a big bowl of ice cream.

Hiei: Hn. Review or else you'll find yourself dead.

'Hiei running off somewhere along with the ice cream'


End file.
